


The Ultimate Crossover of Ultimate Destiny

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Coriolanus Snow, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, No Plot/Plotless, Rare Pairings, absolute crack, incest i guess, time and dimension travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Basically my attempt to cross over all my fave fandoms.
Relationships: Alexis Castle/Richard Castle, Annie/Peeta, Elizabeth Wakefield/Neville Longbottom, Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee, Ginny Weasley/Fred Weasley, Haymitch Abernathy/Margaery Tyrell, Jason Blossom/Avalon “Shrill” Prisston, Katniss/Gale, Rowan Khanna/Harry Potter, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1





	The Ultimate Crossover of Ultimate Destiny

_Something familiar,_

_Something peculiar,_

_Something for everyone:_

_A comedy tonight!_

_Something appealing,_

_Something appalling,_

_Something for everyone:_

_A comedy tonight!_

_Nothing with kings, nothing with crowns;_

_Bring on the lovers, liars and clowns!_

_Old situations,_

_New complications,_

_Nothing portentous or polite;_

_Tragedy tomorrow,_

_Comedy tonight!_

_Something convulsive,_

_Something repulsive,_

_Something for everyone:_

_A comedy tonight!_

_Something aesthetic,_

_Something frenetic,_

_Something for everyone:_

_A comedy tonight!_

_Nothing with gods, nothing with fate;_

_Weighty affairs will just have to wait!_

_Nothing that's formal,_

_Nothing that's normal,_

_No recitations to recite;_

_Open up the curtain:_

_Comedy Tonight!_

_Something erratic,_

_Something dramatic,_

_Something for everyone:_

_A comedy tonight!_

_Frenzy and frolic,_

_Strictly symbolic,_

_Something for everyone:_

_A comedy tonight!_

_Something familiar,_

_Something peculiar,_

_Something for everybody:_

_Comedy tonight!_

_Something that's gaudy,_

_Something that's bawdy--_

_Something for everybody!_

_Comedy tonight!_

_Nothing that's grim._

_Nothing that's Greek,_

_(She plays Medea later this week)._

_Stunning surprises!_

_Cunning disguises!_

_Hundreds of actors out of sight!_

_Pantaloons and tunics!_

_Courtesans and eunuchs!_

_Funerals and chases!_

_Baritones and basses!_

_Panderers!_

_Philanderers!_

_Cupidity!_

_Timidity!_

_Mistakes!_

_Fakes!_

_Rhymes!_

_Crimes!_

_Tumblers!_

_Grumblers!_

_Bumblers!_

_Fumblers!_

_[ALL]_

_No royal curse, no Trojan horse,_

_And a happy ending, of course!_

_Goodness and badness,_

_Panic is madness--_

_This time it all turns out all right!_

_Tragedy tomorrow,_

_Comedy tonight!_

\- From A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum


End file.
